Aquaman
Aquaman, King of Atlantis, Dweller of the Depths Biography The single most influential figure in modern Atlantean history, Arthur Curry started from humble origins; the half-human son of Tom Curry, a lighthouse keeper, and Atlanna, an Atlantean exile. From youth, he was acutely aware of his unique abilities, such as breathing underwater, communicating with sea life, and more. Inspired by Superboy, he took on the identity "Aquaboy" and fought crime across the world’s oceans. At times, he even met with the young Superboy, aiding him on various occasions. During WWII, like Superman, Curry "grew into" his better known title Aquaman –and battled against the Axis Powers. He, however, remained a mostly obscure figure, even afterthe took control of Atlantis after the disappearance of Prince Namor, until 1960, where he became a founding member of the Justice League of America. Throughout most of the 1960s, he would continue to be a major figure on the world’s stage, along with the rest of the JLA. His most prominent adventure is likely when his half brother Orm usurped control of Atlantis with the help of the sea Pirate Black Manta and nearly destroyed the surface world where it not for the intervention of the Justice League and Arthur finding the Trident of Atlan, at which point Orm yielded the throne. During this period, he also adopted Garth, an orphaned Atlantean not unlike his mother, Atlanna. Garth would take up the mantle of Aqualad and fight alongside Curry, and eventually become a founding member of the Teen Titans. With Namor's return in 1962, Curry was able to focus more on his activities with the League.Under Namor the Sub-Mariner, Atlanteans were treated more with fear than respect. Namor was deposed after a disastrous surface campaign, and Atlantis hoped to find a new king more in line with their ideals. Eventually, they made contact with Curry, slowly but surely inviting him to the city. In 1964 they crowned him King of Atlantis once more, alongside Mera, the queen of Dimension Aqua. Less than a year later, the two had produced a son, Arthur Jr. Colloquially, the child was known as "Aquababy." As king, Curry began a policy of reintroduction to the surface world. Atlantis entered into a new era of prosperity. Like all things, though, this prosperity came crashing down. As part of the Legion of Doom, Black Manta attacked Atlantis, and after forcing Aquaman and Aqualad into mortal combat, took the life of Arthur Jr. The event was absolutely catastrophic to Curry. Soon after, his marriage began to collapse, and rather than continue as king, he abdicated the throne to his trusted advisor, Dr. Vulko. Thinking himself disgraced, he retired from the public eye, focusing on private heroics. He was called back into active duty by the Justice League of America in 1984; while he arrived on the scene, many other major heroes did not, and he was forced to defend Earth almost single handedly. Taking matters into his own hands, Curry disbanded the League, and reformed it with new laws forcing members to remain on active duty at all times. Also taking it upon himself to train the new members, he quickly became a famous figure yet again. At this point almost deep into his seventies, Curry felt the next generation should take over. After leading the League for a year, he returned to Atlantis to reunite with Mera. Their reunion was short lived, in 1986 the Crisis on Infinite Earths resulted in Curry's disappearance, along with many other heroes. While Atlantis remained stable and prosperous, as his rule had ascertained, Curry disappeared until 2007. He reappeared near Sub Diego, an Atlantean colony, only to find it destroyed; attempting to revive those killed, he was mutated into the monstrous "Dweller of the Depths." After briefly guiding Arthur Joseph Curry – in a sense, a clone of the original –he was killed by the boy, who was then chosen as the next heir to Atlantis, showing the Curry name will intrinsically be linked to Atlantis. Arthur Joseph Curry, then went on a quest to obtain Arthur's trident to prove himself the rightful King, as well as Joining a reformed Justice League. Curry also began training a new "Aqualad" in the form of a teenager named Jackson Hyde. in 2010. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Heroes